


A Warm Night in Gotham

by MintyTruffles



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, OOC, SO MUCH FLUFF, and kissing, but Jason fixes that ;), cute insecure Tim, flamingo, mostly because no swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyTruffles/pseuds/MintyTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two batboys out shopping on a cold night... until things heat up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Night in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by Flamingo.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own DC or its characters.

Tim felt cold. Given that it was winter time in Gotham City, this made sense, but it wasn't the weather.

He was standing by the fresh vegetables at the grocery store as he looked on towards his partner, Jason Todd, who was pushing a cart through the aisle. He stopped to inspect a box of cereal from an upper shelf. To Tim, the sight of Jason's muscular arms effortlessly reaching up to grab the box, cutely tilting his head as he read through its ingredients, and wearing that airy look which made him look oh so innocent would've been a sight to behold.

But tonight Tim felt cold. He felt doubt in his stomach and questions in his chest. Was Jason doing too much for him in their relationship? Jason was always the leader in their relationship. He got the groceries, kept their apartment clean, took care of Tim- heck, he was the one who asked Tim out in the first place. Most of the time Tim was happy with this, and felt that Jason was too. After all, they had been dating for over a year already. But tonight was just one of those nights where Tim wasn't so sure. Maybe it was the cold December air which left Tim with a chill in his bones even through his blue, puffy jacket and yellow scarf. Maybe it was just that point in their relationship, when each person starts to question their future together. Maybe it was just his insecurities. Either way, Tim felt annoyed at how things were, and knew he had to do something.

Having stored the cereal into their cart, Jason was now on his way to the bakery area. Tim ran up past him to the loafs of bread and grabbed a brown paper bag to put them in. He then realized he didn't know which type of bread was their usual. Were there always so many? Tim had always assumed "French" was the name of one type of bread. Not wanting Jason to see his hesitation, he grabbed the closest loaf and stashed it into the paper bag.

"That's sourdough Tim," remarked Jason, with a slight smile on his face. "You hate sourdough."

"I want to try something different!" replied Tim. His lips turned into a slight pout as he avoided eye contact with his partner, who stood behind him.

Jason, a head taller than Tim, knew something was up when all that was turned to him was the back of Tim's head. He resisted the urge to lay his hand on Tim's shoulders or ruffly black hair and simply questioned, "Are you alright tonight?"

"I'm fine," mumbled Tim, still looking away. His shoulders tensed as he stared upon the bread he had just stashed. He couldn't put it back now that he had handled it, but he really did hate sourdough. "I love sourdough actually, and you can't make me put it back."

"You don't seem fine," said Jason, with an annoying amount of patience.

"I'm fine!" Tim walked forward and grabbed a second loaf of bread. "I can buy my own bread on my own."

"What's this about?" inquired Jason.

"Nothing." Tim paused for a second before looking up at Jason. He tried not to, but he couldn't help but stare into Jason's deep blue eyes which were so beautifully framed by his dark, angular eyebrows and handsomely built cheekbones. They way they stared longingly into his own seemed to make Tim defenseless in opening up his trust. He struggled to look away and keep up his stubborn act, before giving in. "You do too much for me."

Giving him his usual reassuring smile, Jason nudged his arm into Tim's and told him "You don't have to get all defensive like this Tim. I just like taking control of things, but I asked you to come shopping with me didn't I?"

Tim, now looking at Jason, said, "It's more than that. You always take the reins in our relationship. What if you start thinking I'm useless to you?"

"I don't think that at all, Tim. Maybe I do prefer a more dominant role, but that doesn't make you the lesser one in our relationship. You understand me like no one else could. Besides, the only reason I don't let you do the cooking is because I'd be tempted to stare at you the whole time."

Without hesitation, Tim playfully hit Jason on his chest. "I only stare at you some days."

"Come on, let's buy the bread, feed it to some pigeons, and get home. I think the store is closing soon."

After the two purchased their groceries, they stepped into the cold street, their breath visible under the moonlight. Tim had been holding a bag of groceries in his right glove, but he moved it to his left so that he could hold Jason's hand instead. He pressed himself into Jason's side for warmth as they walked down to their apartment. As they crunched through the light snowfall on the ground, all Tim could think of was how cute Jason looked with his nose and cheeks red from the cold air.

When they entered their apartment, Tim set the sourdough onto their kitchen table while Jason put the remaining groceries into their refrigerator and pantry. Tim sat down at the table, facing outwards towards Jason. He closed his eyes and pushed his gloves into his cheeks to keep them warm.

Suddenly, he felt himself grabbed from behind by Jason, who brought him into their bedroom. Without even turning on the bedroom lights, he opened the closet and pushed them both in, closing the door behind them.

Tim felt Jason's chest and hands push him into the wall, felt another hand at his cheek, and to complete it all, warm lips meeting his own. They forced their way against both lips into his upper one, again and again, only stopping for the momentary sharp breaths their owner would take, before going in once more. It felt like heaven and more, and Tim himself found his arms wrapped around Jason's chest, eventually pushing one side of his shirt up for an even more intimate hold. Despite Jason being the taller one in the relationship, he was leaning all the way into Tim to get the most out of their passionate embrace. As they continued making out, his body straightened out until Tim became the one pushing his lips upwards into Jason, each kiss more passionate than the last.

Jason gave Tim a small bite on upper lips, causing Tim to giggle in response. When Tim collected himself, he began making full use of his tongue, tasting every edge of Jason's lips and eventually acquainting himself with Jason's tongue as well. Tim's right hand had made it all the way up Jason's shirt to the top of his chest, while the other hand had found its place running along Jason's lower waist. Not wanting to be left out, Jason pushed up Tim's shirt with both hands and felt every muscle from his abs to his pecs.

As their passionate make out session eased into soft kisses, Tim ran his hand along Jason's supple arm until their hands met in the middle. He pushed his forehead into Jason's chest as they held each other for a long while.

"Maybe I like it when you take control sometimes," whispered Tim.

Tim rose his head up for one more kiss.

When they turned the light on in the bedroom, Tim didn't feel cold anymore, but his cheeks were still bright red.


End file.
